AFTER
by Silverwing013
Summary: Blood and value. A tradition, an offering; a liberation of past, a repulsed action. Atago tilted a head back, caught sight of him. A last swallow. Moving onto death, water slicing through unguarded neck. Moving onto… A hand released the valued conch. Him. Blood and value. Hiei screamed and cold stole over Atago.
1. Muse 1

AFTER  
Both sets of my grandparents were born of the tears. Four of the thirteen tears. The remaining nine each found partners outside of the tears. Both sets of my grandparents' children were seen to be born of the tears also. My father wanted this for his children and found partner in my mother. As one of their children, I was also seen to be born of the tears. It is not a way I wished to be seen. There were trappings in the connection, from who the tears were first cried from. I am no god, nor ever will be.


	2. Chapter 1

AFTER

Knowing and hating the political niceties, Hiei took the offered drink and threw it back. The taste fizzled down his throat, reminding him of the smell of burnt hamburgers. He never understood cooking all the blood out of meat. For a moment, he remembered a brash brat arguing loudly about how such a crisp hamburger proved your cooking quality as a man and dancing on the edge of burning tasted best. Hiei forced a quirk of his lips to the villager who had offered the drink. The villager (was he the chief's son, he forgot) smiled easily back and dove back into conversation with the chief and other representative.

Hiei kept his seat at the table filled with the leaders of this village, who were all celebrating most _un_-endearingly. That was being polite. This sort of thing Hiei detested, however, as Mukuro's second hand man…was necessary. He had been searching for a distraction and… A woman crashed into him, still laughing with her fellow friends. Freezing to not attack the stupid idiot, Hiei glared and she got off, going back to giggling with her friends as they now eyed him. This was a distraction from his current inner turmoil at least. If not downright degrading from his hope of…training new people for Mukuro.

At least the other representative sent with him was fit for this and the towns and villages took to them well, seeing Hiei as Mukuro's favored and thus they felt worthwhile of her interest. And then Tsunakashi kept the positive feeling of interest from Mukuro with his smooth mouth and sociable nature. Things Hiei had no interest in this sort of thing himself and would rather not bother. He could see the benefits but dared not make his life more complicated. Other people in his life could make complications. Well, Hiei admitted in the quiet protection of his mind, he _had_ grown more sociable in recent years.

A bulky man leaned toward the chief in the midst of flowing conversation and Hiei spotted the importance. Such a celebration and someone interrupting political niceties to inform a higher up of something? His previous boredom fled, chasing away his inner turmoil, spotting the possible reprieve from formalities to adrenaline highs flirting with danger. A flirting Hiei could embrace whole heartedly. Then the man gestured toward Tsunakashi and Hiei, the chief's brows rising up in intrigue.

"Pardon me for my rudeness Tsunakashi, Lord Hiei." The chief nodded his head respectfully. Hiei ticked his chin down in response quickly, wanting the chief to cut to the heart of the matter. The chief continued. "A trader of our humble village is from farther into the woodlands, the more rocky section. You know of it?"

The chief had Tsunkashi's attention at 'rocky woodlands'. Hiei's interest dwindled slightly, sensing the possible danger value dying. "Yes, we have heard of that village Chief Kichirou. It is said to have some…god's blessing?"

The chief nodded solemnly. "Yes. It creates difficulties in dealing with them, even in trade. Our trader had been here earlier this night has just begun packing his goods. When pressed, he said their god has returned. How he knew this, my people are uncertain, however, we had thought this may be of interest to you. They are farther out on the edge of Mukuro's territory, holding their own but perhaps you would wish to…begin good terms in greeting them."

Tsunakashi directed his focus onto Hiei and Hiei could read the eager interest. "Shall we be the first make visit upon Cove of God's Fingers?"

Hiei's interest curved slightly back up. "Word of no visitors is true?"

"Yes Lord Hiei," the chief spoke. "Visitors are rebuffed. Only those seeking a life there are allowed provisionally. There have been few given ban by the village heads or at times, the man they call god himself."

Hiei's lip pulled up in dislike. "Pretentious."

The chief shrugged one shoulder. "Our interactions with this one and past traders have been favorable. They hold their own in today's time well Lord Hiei, Tsunakashi." The other representative of Mukuro nodded in agreement and leaned forward. "Pretentious he may be, but perhaps…deserved."

"It is much famed, for most villages built on the image of gods and goddesses have long vanished into well-known stories of old and legendary," Tsunakashi said. The chief and the two near him nodded in agreement. The other representative turned to Hiei. "Yet this one remains, full and intact, holding their own against changing times, staying true to their god. Be he just a man or something more, it has still held the interest of famed towns."

Yet another reason Tsunakashi was chosen to be making visits with Hiei. The other representative was well versed in geography and history, finding a joy in this that Hiei only partially understood. He understood being well versed considering his lack of a solid home and need to wander. His home was of many and none, making rounds of familiar haunts gathered over the years. Which, the shift of his haunts may explain his more sociable nature as the number of haunts containing…allies had grown.

"It could prove…interesting," Hiei allowed. Internally, he saddled himself with the knowledge of being further annoyed and shackled with political niceties. At least, he thought as Tsunakashi's face brightened, he would need to say little considering the amount of interest the other representative had combined with the proper skills to deal with a village foreign to negotiations.

The chief nodded at the pair of them. "I can explain to my people in the morning. I will have my son bring you to Atashi, the trader, and send you off with my blessings of the best exchange with his village and god."

Tsunakashi bobbed his head, eagerly standing and bowing. "Yes Chief Kichirou. Thank you of informing us of this chance. Shall we Lord Hiei?"

Travel away from the noise and crowd of this village, Hiei asked in his mind. It would be bad form to word it aloud, but he was still strongly swayed with the thought. Even if the time away would be short and limited. He stood, tilting his chin down at the chief.

The chief called out brightly to his son. So I was right, Hiei thought absently. The old teenager who had given Hiei the earlier drink surged up from behind the people surrounding the large table. The boy tilted his head both down and to his right. The two representatives of Mukuro followed their temporary guide.

Away from the main table, the amount of light dwindled with longer shadows between the small buildings. A few couples were spotted throughout the walk through the village. It irked Hiei slightly that each time he checked the movement in the shadows it was a…private celebration. Tsunakashi bounced along after their guide, far less concerned about any people in the shadows. Hiei scowled at the other representative who lacked constant awareness of his surroundings and possible dangers

Their temporary guide sped up, head angled off to the left. Glancing, Hiei caught sight of someone farther down the pathway tossing several sacks over a shoulder. The chief's son called out as he reached the other. "Atashi! Just a moment please before you go."

The shadowy shape of the man gave pause and then turned about to face them. The older teenager skidded in the dirt and stopped beside the trader. The trader faced the teenager and as Hiei and Tsunakashi grew nearer, faced them straight on. With the shadows, Hiei could see the young man had naturally darker eyes and a quick resolve and confidence. His shoulder length hair was pulled back with a dried piece of seaweed wrapped around his forehead, showing off the piercing dark eyes well. Eyes that quickly snapped to a conclusion and resolve before words of introduction were given.

"No. Our village does not take visitors nor are we wishing to place ourselves under the whims of a lord who _selfishly_ wants to extend territory or treat people as workers, a power control they use to inflate their ego and gather more power over yet more people."

Hiei huffed in quick amusement. Tsunakashi turned his shocked face from the quick and fairly rude turndown to the entertained Hiei. The chief's son immediately began apologizing for Atashi. The young man was far less concerned and he shifted his sacks. Hiei caught another symbol for water based power around the man's neck—a small spiral seashell dangling low on his chest.

"That may be how you think of Mukuro," Tsunakashi managed out. "Yet personally I am curious and stubborn and will not be regretting on missing out on a chance to travel there myself and at least ask."

Dark eyes peered dispassionately at the eager face. "Wasting your time is on you." Atashi turned his head back around and strode away with his sacks.

Taking this as a positive, Tsunakashi spun to Hiei. He huffed, resigned himself and bean following the trader. Tsunakashi leapt with a wide grin and waved a farewell to the chief's son.


	3. Muse 2

AFTER

I remember the songs best. Despite out of all my misadventures when younger, those songs remain in my memory best. Bending and twisting of the melodious voices, playing and dancing with the water as it leapt up. There were rainbows spraying on the brighter days and explosions of color within the water during sunset. And always, the constant ebb of joyous and playful song as we danced with the water.


	4. Chapter 2

AFTER

It was possible. Hiei could count his blessings. As avid as a talker Tsunakashi was in most of his life, he kept to his thoughts during travel. Even if Hiei became distracted momentarily when he caught sight of the other representative making odd hand movements when his thoughts gave him a strong emotion. Still, Tsunakashi kept his silence. Most of the time. And when he spoke to Hiei it was not trivial. The trader strode quickly along, not looking back or bothering with them.

Still, ignoring them could not last forever. An hour after travel began, the trader reached a large off white mass of rock ingrained inside a raised portion of woodland soil. Hiei had noticed it at a distance. The ground rose up gradually and then there was a wall of this as though someone had cut into the hills rolling upward. The rock was rough but appeared strong, holding up the hill and trees that sat upon it. Then Hiei noticed a shape in the roughness and focused on it. A…seashell? His eyes swept over the rock wall again, realizing it was limestone, something he had seen in his travels in the Human World. In fact, there was a limestone quarry near the Malone household. Hiei had not realized the Demon World held an equivalent.

There was a gap between the two large hills rising up, a pathway through that led upwards. This is where the trader had paused. He turned fully, giving a full view of his clothing. Mostly woodland animal and plant made it up but the few touches of sea were prominently displayed. The seaweed wrapped around his forehead, some sort of green tinged scaled gloves on bare arms and the small spiral seashell resting low on his chest. Atashi shifted his bark woven sacks over his shoulder and adjusted his vest. His dark eyes remained on them though and he scowled. Apparently, he had been hoping they would give up. Hiei folded his arms and scowled back.

The trader's dark eyes blinked and his jaw set. "Waste of your time and body…_Lord Hiei_," he scorned. He turned and headed up the rock walled path, the twisting path taking him from sight with a few long strides. Ignoring the threat at the chance of being so close, Tsunakashi quickly followed. The possible flirtation with danger and a fight roused Hiei's interest and he too, followed.

The limestone riddled the path they walked, loose rock sliding down as they headed up. The hills on either side climbed faster up and he felt trapped between the two walls. Curious, Hiei glanced upward and gauged the height to see if it were possible to jump out if needed. The path twisted awkwardly to one side and then the other way before continuing straight on again. And there the trader fully ditched them, continuing on past a pair of guards, disappearing as he leapt down the sharp downfall of the path.

The pair was dressed similarly to Atashi. Mostly woodland clothing. Except, their only touch of sea were in the small seashells tied about their necks. Both were fairly young, sixteen or seventeen in appearance, which meant little in Demon World. One still had baby fat in his face and was slightly taller than Hiei, firm muscles down his arms and calves. The other was taller with stringy muscles. Their energy was nothing to sneeze at but Hiei knew his own surpassed them as individuals. Fighting both together would be a greater challenge. Especially since they seemed a team if they were chosen guard.

"Lord Hiei," Tsunakashi murmured from the side of his mouth.

Hiei snorted, but relaxed his muscles. For now.

"Gentlemen," Tsunakashi greeted loudly. Hiei caught the change. At most other places, Tsunakashi had stayed general with 'men' and 'women'. "Myself and him have traveled on behalf of Lord Mukuro to keep up goodwill and to fully respond to any needs her people asked for. Yet when we heard of how close this village was, interest of our own—"

The two young guards both snickered into their hands and cracked up into laughter. The chubby faced boy held up two fingers with his other hand. The taller stifled in his laughter to explain, an amused smile on his face.

"In all our time being guards, only two have been allowed past us. As occupants. Visitors? None. In the entire village history. You have better odds past us if you wish to live here. Those odds are understandably, poor. The greatest odds lay in you either walking away or us…helping."

The chubby face continued. "We play fair. Walk away or take note of the path walls." Tsunakashi glanced. Hiei had noticed in his earlier look up. The rock was smoother than the rock outside. The path had been worn away by an element rushing through. Either wind blowing through or water rushing past. He put a bet on the water. Sucking him down where jumping out without rushing water would be challenging enough and crashing his body along every twist.

"I understand the comment on being worth my body," Hiei stated.

The pair of guards grinned at Hiei understanding. Tsunakashi paled and glanced back at the path they had just traveled. His eyes flickered up and down the rock lined path, debating within himself as he glanced back to the two grinning guards. The other kept his sight toward the village, decision made. Hiei's mouth twitched, like of the other representative growing. Tsunakashi jumped as a spiral of water formed up from behind the guards. Atashi rode up the spiral of water and stepped back onto the ledge. The water splashed out of sight.

Hiei blinked. The young man appeared puzzled as he stared back. Then he turned back around with a wave of his hand. "Follow me," he commanded. Once again he leapt down the sharp fall of the path.

Stunned, the two guards gapped at each other and then to their, now welcome, visitors. Tsunakashi did not fall victim to hesitation. With a grin, the other bounded after Atashi through the stunned guards. Hiei took his time, amused at their bafflement. With a tiny "Heh," Hiei passed the guards and entered the village area.

Tsunakashi had managed to qualm his excitement and stood waiting for Hiei, feet bouncing. The other picked up his speed and trailed off to Hiei's side. Hiei kept his sight on the trader who had no qualms on making sure they followed.

The limestone grassy path widened as they traveled farther downwards. Color brightened in their surroundings and he realized a light source emanating from where they were heading. The village. And there was noise from up ahead as well, people. The slope dipped downward again and Hiei could see below. It was as though a child had taken a very large ice cream scoop to the earth. The hills on all surrounding sides had steep incline, very nearly straight with their limestone walls and then it slowly evened out to a bowl. And the bowl contained hut after hut, building after building; the small and large thrown into the bowl and camouflaged. All the places were made of the earth as though grown that way, but not. Wood and leaves, rock and dirt. It reminded Hiei faintly of the city of Hep.

Shortly, they themselves reached the bowl of buildings and the mass paths twisted in and out about those buildings. Ever moving, the noise became louder. And as they moved behind Atashi, the more details Hiei saw of water elements, a type of seashell sitting at the top of doorways being prominent. Why, Hiei pondered, were there so many of water element living in rocky woodlands and not near the sea?

He caught Atashi glancing back at them. In his own pondering, the trader was not silent. "Who are you Lord Hiei?"

Was that a question or a demand? Yet Hiei grinned back, pleased to annoy. Specifically him? A horrible feeling shivered down his spine and his gut swooned. He shifted his shoulders, attempting to shrug the odd feelings away. Knowing what others placed into feelings, he kept his focus up and ready to fight. Not that he would admit out loud like the oaf would announce to everyone near.

The twisted path turned and opened to people packed with people. Every face craning, curious and confused. An energy shifted among the villagers, calling up an off familiarity to Hiei as it altered and adjusted in its changes. His eyes swept across them and none stood out to him. Then, the people stood back from him and Tsunakashi, a path parting. Together, Hiei moved forward with the other representative. He spotted a pair of lean legs ahead, not moving and straight ahead where the shifting energy was emanating from. Thigh muscles clung tight to a formed fit dark pair of…was that shorts made of seal fur? A mesh of netting dangled with small bits of sea like shark teeth, tiny shells and thin strips of what Hiei thought looked like jellyfish.

Annoyed, he glared at the people leaning forward and blocking the rest of his view. They pulled back, jousting for positions to see them from the new spots. Hiei's gaze flew past the jut of hips, sea ridden vest of netting, murky green hair nest to a shell—

His eyes went wide, mouth parting slightly. Atago smirked back and tapped a finger to his chin. Hiei snapped his jaw shut. Muddied brown eyes sparkled at him in amused delight.

The words came out unbidden. "Damned water twirler!"

Atago's smirk grew at Hiei's snarl, surveying the shocked faces of everyone near. Tsunakashi stuttered from beside Hiei.

"Pay his harsh outside no mind. This is false scales, Hiei, the flying shadow and forbidden child ousted from his birthland. All paint him badly," Atago admitted conversationally. "Those are outside viewings. Hiei honors loyalty, those where trust flows easily and fairness—although quick to fall back on his own beliefs and needs where he is cheated."

Atago paused his flowery words, mouth twitching as the villagers gazed at Hiei with curiosity. Hiei glared at the taller man, not liking the off foot feeling Atago gave this already odd village to deal with.

"One of my family's protectors."

Conversation erupted around the open area, intrigue thick as Hiei became a first time allowed visitor to a precious protector of the gods.

Tsunakashi leaned over. "I take it you know their god Lord Hiei."

Hiei bristled, fuming. "He's a childlike twit who uses people as toys, available for amusement and destruction."

The other took a minute in the roar of crowd to fully digest that sentence. Then, he spoke again, slowly and softly. "I'll wait to make my own deduction but Lord Hiei, with all your enemies; at least he is not one. His amusement of you is great."

Atago's smirk at Hiei through the noisy crowd only caused Hiei's fuming face to grow. Hiei's gut clenched. "A little too great," he replied darkly.

Tsunakashi paled slightly and opened his mouth. "This is a political visit Lord Hiei, not a personal one."

Hiei snorted, and then decided to scare and warn the other. "This is what Mukuro sent me on for a distraction rather than training newcomers." Tsunakashi's eyes went wide, having seen Hiei have done this previously. "This…distraction may be political for you, but is not for me."

Hiei kept his incensed glare on the amused Atago, not enjoying the surprise of Atago being there or directing thousands of intensely curious eyes on him. Atago's mouth twitched as though to laugh at Hiei's anger.

Tsunakashi may have whimpered as Hiei growled at the village's god.

Maybe.

Just a little.


	5. Muse 3

AFTER

I realize you do not know your father as I have. He is the same man to both of us in terms of personality, yet when I imagine him; I do not imagine him as you saw him.

San was built more solid than I, shorter by a hand. I remember the short cut hair, same as what you know him with. He never did like his hair longer than his eyebrows and getting it that long was an achievement to both of our only sisters. They always thought it I to ruin their game, cutting it short, when it was San who asked me to cut it when their attention wavered. We would laugh on about the anger aimed towards me when it was San all the way. It was a dark blue. His hair color. It was such a dark blue that you could mistake it for black in the right light. His eyes matched. And his face was fairly similar to mine, if you would squish my nose down slightly. San looked about the age you are now, perhaps a bit younger, with stubble across his jaw. I was always secretly a little jealous of that stubble. Not many had stubble where I was raised.

Your mother I am not describing. That would mean thinking of her. I try to avoid thinking of her overly much. Besides, her face was red in anger in most memories I do keep of her.


	6. Chapter 3

AFTER

"Well that answered who you were," Atashi stated dryly from the doorway. His dark eyes watched the small boy finish with his job before leaving the building, nodding at the trader. A smile quirked the trader's mouth at the boy and then his gaze fell back to the building's guests. Atashi tapped his shell pointedly. "You could have told me you were a protector of the children of San."

Hiei snorted. Tsunakashi jumped into the conversation quickly before Hiei spoke a word. "Pardon lack of knowledge here but what do you mean 'children of San'?"

Atashi's dark eyes snapped over to Tsunakashi and the taller representative merely blinked calmly. Hiei had a pretty good idea who Atago had been referring to since the water master claimed the term 'family' onto the Malone siblings and they, stupidly, referred to him as well. The damned water twirler was old so perhaps they were possibly… Yet not possible seeing how Atago was demon and the Malones were both human and of the hidden people.

"You are only here because of _him_," Atashi stressed. "Our history and lives are not open to you, much less—"

"Boy, you were told to welcome our first guests and get them settled." An older woman came through the doorway beside Atashi. The young man shifted over for her, lip twitching not in annoyance but with a smile. Hiei wondered at the change and why the trader would be pleased at the older woman butting in. "He fights for protection of our village outside while trading this boy. It is not a reflection of you. Your reflection is disturbed over a personal struggle, yet I sense your reflection is not often still. Shall I have the boy set a soothing bath to ease your disturbance or at the least, cleanse your body from your physical journey?"

Hiei's eyes flickered briefly to dark eyes, which were filled with an action as Atashi leaned forward… "No," he soundly dismissed the offer. "Who are you?"

"My apologies." She smiled easily but Hiei did not trust it. "I am born of the god blessed, chosen member of our village ladies and the favored. I am a daughter, sister, wife to one, mother and aunt several times over. I am one voice among a crowd, keeping my mouth reserved on what I observe and when my voice speaks and I take a step forward…people do not just hear, they listen."

Tsunakashi stiffened and took a step back as the woman's gaze briefly lingered on him, then back to Hiei. He tensed his muscles, preferring a straight fight to conniving words.

"And I am here," the woman concluded. Atashi's lips twitched fully up to a smile. "Yet as you are of our first guests, my appearance is obvious."

"Fancy words," Hiei scorned. "For a leader."

The older woman shrugged and absently adjusted the shell tucked above her ear. "Favored. It was not my choice. You, young protector, did not chose this either. That was…how did you word it?" She let the question linger, a smile twitching at her lips. "That damned water twirler."

Tsunakashi began apologizing, on Hiei's behalf. Hiei raised an eyebrow at the other and Tsunakashi shut his mouth, eyes flickering between them all. Cocking his head, Hiei reevaluated the older woman with the mischievous look in her eyes and he smirked.

She grinned back widely. "Jizu. I believe you meant to ask my name. Now as for getting you settled, I think answers are needed about our village."

Hiei pondered the offer, sensing now was the time to ask, however there were so many he could not ask her and the few he could he cared less about. He shrugged and motioned to Tsunakashi, who brightened at the idea.

"If I may reask my original question on what does 'children of San' mean? Who are they and why the importance?"

Jizu gazed thoughtfully at the other representative, choosing her words carefully. Atashi moved across the room and got the older woman a wooden chair. The trader looked at Hiei and Tsunakashi, Tsunakashi nodding politely. Hiei huffed and took the offered seat, feet on the seat and rear on the back of it.

Atashi's dark eyes snapped in disapproval.

"San is in reference to a dearly beloved brother. _His_ brother," Jizu stressed the importance. Hiei frowned a bit, recalling back to a moment a year ago when Atago had casually said 'child of San' in a farewell to Kennedy.

"They aren't related," Hiei spoke. "They're…human. He just claims them as that. Family."

Tsunakashi blinked at Hiei in surprise, light blue eyes wide. "You do know them after all? And protect them Lord Hiei?"

"Blood related, no," Jizu admitted sadly. "But by soul, yes. San and his…lady, gave up their bodies long ago, far before we were here. There was hope to the fact his soul would find a new body with his lady and they start a life together without…major incidents. Roughly one year ago, we found out this had happened but he was too late to reunite completely. But, his brother had children and he was exhilarated to have a piece of his brother, San, back in his life."

Hiei glanced to the wall in thought. Soul related? He recalled Atago's laughter when Kennedy took control of the water and then he couldn't take his eyes off the girl. Then there was Shuichi's odd acceptance of Atago acting so familiar with Kennedy, saying how the water master was at least earnest in proving himself and playing nice. Apparently, Shuichi knew of this tie between the two, even if no one out and told him. Atago's claim of family to the Malone siblings…was true. He fidgeted at the thought of the water twirler being part of the Malones, part of Kennedy, part of…

His head snapped back over to the muddy haired woman. Jizu smiled slightly, as though she sensed the need to be gentle. Concerned, Tsunakashi stepped forward before Hiei could speak his sentiments.

"That answers the who, but why the importance? I could venture a few guesses but I would prefer not as he seems to be a…complex guy?"

Hiei snorted. Atago? Complex? The water twirler was a child, pushy and ever looking for amusement at the expense of others. He liked being a trickster but rules were rules, much as a young child followed them. Yet if you played power trip and disregarding the rules, Atago would focus his attention on you fully and play with you in a brazen overwhelming confidence that you _would_ suffer.

"Until the discovery of the children of San," Jizu said slowly. "He was alone. Even with us god blessed here, he was alone. Even with his warm and playful personality, he cannot let go of how his people…his family were…defiled…destroyed…massacred. To find out a piece of his family was alive, protected, and safe? Us god blessed, who share parts of that bloodline and consider him family even if he cannot, we were relieved. He is beginning to move on and spending more time relaxing with others that does not seem forced."

She paused a bit. "He isn't alone anymore. He is…happier."

A beat and Tsunakashi spoke up. "That makes sense to Lord Hiei's high positive interest, he being a protector of the children of San."

"Very," Atashi spoke up.

Hiei could feel an eyebrow twitching. "I," he stressed out. "Don't care. All he's doing is making himself a nuinsense and getting everyone riled up."

Jizu bit her mouth, amused by his reaction and Hiei glared. He did not think it the very least amusing in how the damned water twirler insisted on riling _him_ up.

"Father you need to come back home. Mother says you are dipping into male curiousity too much and I agree. The only way we're not punishing you is if…" The small bossy girl that had just interrupted as she strode in realized her father was not alone. Her young age showed face in a toothy smile and a dash for Jizu. "Great ga'ma!"

Both Tsunakashi and Hiei blinked, glancing between the young man and the middle aged woman, the correlation not fitting. If Jizu was the girl's great grandmother, Atashi's grandmother… Jizu should appear far older, even for a demon.

"Your grandmother," Tsunakashi asked Atashi for clarification.

Dark eyes blinked. "Yes."

"Great ga'ma is more blessed," the little girl stated haughtily. "Father should look younger. But that's okay. Father is special and I am more so. First child born of a blessed male. Well…maybe not the first first but Father is special in that he loves mother. Mother wants you home."

The small girl wiggled out of her great grandmother's arms and took her father by hand. Atashi allowed himself to be pulled away by his daughter.

"We're missing something here, aren't we?" Tsunakashi voiced dryly.

Jizu merely smiled in response. "He isn't alone anymore, much more…free in emotions lately. You will find your presence _attractive_ to any of us god blessed. Though…perhaps not in the same measure of that boy."

Hiei went stiff at that note. Confused, Tsunakashi did not speak until Jizu left. "That sounded a bit ominous even to myself. Lord Hiei…do you garner that my guess on these…god blessed…are only attracted to men? Save perhaps Atashi…with the watered down bloodlines?"

The response came out as a snarl before Hiei stalked out of the building. Tsunakashi shifted things, organizing his thoughts. It had been bad enough keeping an eye on the responses of Hiei at previous places. Lord Mukuro's second in command was testy and fidgety and did not believe in surface politeness. Overly friendly strangers near the darkly clad man was always bad. A whole group of them? Tsunakashi blew at his bangs. A raise was need for 'handling' the second, for if he survived, Mukuro had been known to throw them back at Hiei. At least, he hoped, their god and Hiei's previous encounters would stave off any typical manners Hiei held for strangers. Their travels had held up fairly well so far.

Tsunakashi blinked as Hiei stalked back inside their given living quarters with a growl. A gaggle of girls and a boy hovered at the doorway for a long moment. Long enough for Tsunakashi to see that they all donned shells, before they wandered off.

One lingered, eyes settled on Hiei as she leaned against the doorway easily. "Are you sure you do not wish my thanks protector? You ripple stress. I could give ease with a warm bath or assist it…explode?"

The girl's hand drifted up her thigh at the suggestion.

Eyes wide at the brazen nature of her request, Tsunakashi rushed to save any destruction to their…welcome place as guests to this village. "We thank you for your willingness to assist us, but Lord Hiei prefers solitude after the events of the day."

The girl glanced over to Tsunakashi and a slow smile crossed her lips at his frazzled face. He stepped back automatically. "Then you desire the need to deal with _your_ stress?"

"No!" The word erupted out before Tsunakashi could stop it. Hiei raised an eyebrow, amused as the other backtracked. "I mean, it is appreciated, but I prefer solitude as well tonight."

"It is settled," the girl stated. "I shall prepare your warm bathes tomorrow." Smiling at the reaction, the forward girl disappeared.

Hiei snorted. "I've heard worse and _he_ just sent them after me to annoy me. They are nothing compared to the damned water twirler."

As Hiei spun about to sit onto his resting spot, Tsunakashi had an odd idea cross his mind. Their god got his thrills in getting Hiei to react as he…seemingly _romantically_ pursued the testy demon. Crazy moron. Did Hiei…?

No. The family and protecting. Lord Hiei had good ties among his old allies and probably protected this family with them. Thus putting up with this god without all out slaughter. This god was a part of Hiei's allies.

Amusement, Hiei had said.

How was Tsunakashi to play peacemaker between Lord Hiei and an ally who insisted on making amusement in pissing him off…an ally seen as god here?

Return fire would be viewed poorly by a majority of the village.

And Tsunakashi recalled the girl's smile, his subjects who vied for amusement as well. _On_ the god's request.

Tsunakashi could find himself disliking this…damned water twirler.

Return fire would be viewed poorly, Tsunakashi reminded himself, cautiously peeking over to where Lord Hiei rested. Then he hurriedly looked away before he could be called out on it by the already annoyed second in command.


End file.
